casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
35 Reapers
Note: Reapers are not listed in any particular order The 35 Reapers Have you ever wondered, what if death was not one individual, but thirty- five separate beings? For future reference, it was determined that each reaper listed here has what can only be described as 'unlimited power' and any differences in strength between them is not a difference in raw power but is actually a difference in how they use their powers due to their distinct personalities. The 35 Reapers are said to exist at every possible moment in time and every possible location in space all at once. They are basically the managers of the multiverse. Each reality is assigned a 'Primary Reaper' to watch over the events of that reality by the High King, other reapers can still affect that reality but most realities will only ever have one primary reaper. The Three Hands of Time are never assigned as a Primary Reaper (there might be rare occasions in times of emergency though) of a reality as they are present in almost every reality (only a few exceptions in realities where time doesn't exist). Size The size of the true form of a Reaper is larger than all realities, multiverses etc. calling your entire universe an ant in comparison is a colossal understatement. Although their size is fairly irrelevant as it would be pretty much impossible to ever reach one and even if you did you would go mad the second you saw it but I still felt it was important to have this written down. Reaper Avatars In their normal form, a Reaper is unable to physically enter into a reality as doing so would rip apart that reality across space and time (Not even time travel is gonna save you there). Some Reapers get around this problem through the use of 'Avatars', hollow shells that they transfer a small portion of their consciousness into (they normally do this if they want to interact with a lifeform directly, as gazing at the true form of a Reaper would drive you mad), these Avatars are still extremely powerful (Above champions but still a massive downgrade compared to their normal power) and one entering a reality will cause effects across the entirety of said reality. An example of this is how the Avatar of The Blooded Reaper causes every member of every species across the entire universe to fall to their knees and chant "Long live the Reaper of blood", it should also be said that weaker lifeforms will typically have blood leaking from their eyes... Note: When The Blooded Reaper was interacting with Elaine Mills this was not the Avatar physically entering reality but instead projecting itself directly into her mind. (Probably even a weakened version of itself... yes we are like three levels down just to avoid instantly destroying her mind). Additional note: The images contained on each of the Reapers pages are not the appearances of the Reapers themselves but their Avatars. Genesis It was also determined that the 35 Reapers come from a place that existed before any of the current realities in the multiverse even existed and in this place/realm/whatever they were turned into what is now called 'The 35 Reapers' by The High King of Death after they each proved themselves in various ways. For example, The Reaper of Conquest proved himself by fighting against an entire army by himself and obtaining victory after killing every single opponent sent in his direction. In a place before time, space, gods, realities or multiverses, there existed a world, just one world in all of existence, this world has been known by many names Genesis, The Origin Point, Provenance but it is best known by the name Eternity. (Note: This world does not exist anymore and it is literally impossible to travel there, regardless of powers, even The 35 Reapers themselves cannot return there). It was on this world that 'The Reaper' who presided over all life and death split its soul into 36 sections of unimaginable power (Yes, 36 not 35) and granted one to its most trusted advisor 'The High King of Death' and gave him the goal of seeking out individuals worthy of the power. After splitting its soul 'The Reaper' became the first natural death to ever occur on Eternity. Servants There are some individuals throughout the multiverses that have been granted some power by one of the 35 Reapers, these individuals fall into one of the following categories (More categories may be added later); Follower: A follower refers to someone who worships one of the 35 Reapers, most followers aren't granted any power. Servant: A servant refers to someone who has signed a contract with a Reaper in exchange for power, these individuals can range from fairly weak to really strong depending on the details of the contract and the Reaper who the contract is with. (The contract can be written, verbal or otherwise, the only requirement is that both sides accepted the contract willingly). Greater Servant: It is very hard to become a Greater Servant of a Reaper, you have to be chosen by the Reaper itself (So you have to be quite strong, to begin with) and after willfully handing over the ownership of your soul, you will remain their servant indefinitely (Basically until the Reaper decides to let you go, if it ever does). Beings created by the Reapers themselves will usually fall under this category. Champion: Not much is known about Reaper Champions but they are immortal and their strength is usually greater than that of a god but less than the Reapers themselves. If you've angered a Reaper enough for them to send a Champion, you're doomed already. Reapers typically have very few champions. Reaper List 1 The Grim Reaper Alternate Names: The Angel of Death, The Reaper, Death Greater Servants Afterlife 2 The Blooded Reaper Alternate Names: The Reaper of Blood, The One of Blood, Crimson Mantle, The Red Beast, The Blood Reaper, Blood Mantle, The Reaper of Gore, The Gore Reaper, The One Cloaked in Blood, Gore Servants Elaine Mills 3 The White Reaper Alternate Names: The Reaper in White, The Reaper of White, The Woman in White, The Screaming Banshee, The Crying Reaper, The Reaper of Tears, Tear 4 The Black Reaper Alternate Names: The Reaper in Black, The Reaper of Black, The Lady in Black, The Black Lady, Lady Black Rose, The Reaper of Contracts, The Reaper of Oaths, Lady Black, Oath 5 The Red Reaper Alternate Names: The Reaper in Red, The Reaper of Red, The Cardinal Reaper, The Crimson Reaper, The Draconic Reaper, The Dragon Reaper, The Reaper of Dragons, Drakon Servants Scarlett Hartline 6 The Cursed Reaper Alternate Names: The Branded Reaper, The Chained Reaper, The Bound Reaper, The Haunted Reaper, The Restrained Reaper, The Caged Reaper, The Reaper of Blades, The Blade Reaper, The Reaper of Swords, The Sword Reaper, The Reaper of Chains, Curse 7 The Half Dead Reaper Alternate Names: The Outsider, The Stranger, The Unwanted Reaper, The Solitary Reaper, The Lonesome Reaper, The Reaper of Light and Dark, The Reaper of Black and White, The Reaper of Life and Death, The Reaper of Weebs, The Otaku Reaper, Outsider 8 The Mortal Reaper Alternate Names: The Protector, The Breathing Reaper, The One Who Breaths, The Living Reaper, The Flesh Reaper, The Human Reaper, The Reaper of Desire, Mortalas 9 The Mad Reaper Alternate Names: Jack the Reaper, Crazed Reaper, The Laughing Reaper, The Reaper of Chaos, Madness, Insanity, The One Who Laughs, The Demented Reaper, The Psychotic Reaper, The Delirious Reaper, The Absurd Reaper, The Deranged Reaper, Joker, Jack, Jester Servants Jester, The Mad Clown 10 The Reaper of Death Alternate Names: Deaths End, The Reaper of Reapers, The Final Reaper, The Last Reaper, The Reaper of All, The Everlasting Reaper, The Immortal Reaper, The Bringer of Dark, The Ender of Light, The Reaper of Oblivion, The Reaper of Dark, The End, Last 11 The Dead Reaper Alternate Names: The Ghost Reaper, The Corpse Reaper, The Grave Digger, The Spectral Reaper, The Necrotic Reaper, The Reaper of the Dying, The Undead Reaper, The Reaper of Undeath, The Undying Reaper, Ghost 12 The Lost Reaper Alternate Names: The Forgotten Reaper, The Absent Reaper, The Vanished One, The Missing Reaper, The Wandering Reaper, The Reaper of the Hunt, The Reaper of Arrows, The Ranger, The Nature Reaper, The Ground Reaper, The Rock Reaper, Lost 13 The Fallen Reaper Alternate Names: The Reaper Traitor, The Dishonored Reaper, The Sinful Reaper, The Renegade, The Deceiver, The Deserter, The Reaper of Sin, Wolf 14 The Reaper of Life Alternate Names: The Reaper of Nature, The Nature Reaper, The Bringer of Light, Life’s Beginning, The First Reaper, The Reaper of None, The Reaper of Light, The Reaper of Love, Life 15 The One-Eyed Reaper Alternate Names: The Reaper of Torment, The Torment Reaper, The Reaper of Torture, The Torture Reaper, The Reaper of Pain, The Pain Reaper, The Reaper of Misfortune, The Misfortune Reaper, The Reaper of Agony, The Agony Reaper, Torment 16 The Cloaked Reaper Alternate Names: The Faceless Reaper, The Masked Reaper, Black Mantle, The One Cloaked in Darkness, The One Who Watches, The Observer, The Reaper Assassin, The Assassin of Reapers, The Reaper of Assassins, Azrael Champion Blood Lust Greater Servants Calamity, Divine Damnation 17 The Reaper of Bullets Alternate Names: The Bullet Reaper, The Dark Revolver, Gun Reaper, The Gray Tower, The Tower, The Gray Reaper, Gray 18 The God Reaper Alternate Names: The Divine Reaper, The Holy Reaper, The Celestial Reaper, The Worthy Reaper, God of Reapers, Thanatos 19 Three Hands of Time The Reaper of Past Alternate Names: The Reaper of History, The First Hand, Chronos 20 Three Hands of Time The Reaper of Present Alternate Names: The Reaper of Space, The Second Hand, Kairos 21 Three Hands of Time The Reaper of Future Alternate Names: The Reaper of Time, The Reaper Harbinger, The Harbinger, The Third Hand, Harbinger 22 The Reaper of Knowledge Alternate Names: The Wise Reaper, The Fount of Knowledge, The Grand Library, The Reaper of Wisdom, The Reaper of Tomes, The All-Knowing Reaper, The All Knowledgeable One, The Grimoire 23 The Artificial Reaper Alternate Names: The 23rd Reaper, The Abnormal Reaper, The Flawed Reaper, The Man-Made Reaper, The False Reaper, The Reaper of Machines, The Cybernetic Reaper, The Experiment, 23 24 The Unnamed Reaper Alternate Names: The Nameless Reaper, The Anonymous Reaper, The Untold Reaper, The Silent Reaper, The Reaper of Silence, No One 25 The Empty Reaper Alternate Names: The Hollow Reaper, The Broken Reaper, The Forsaken Reaper, The Desolate Reaper, The Blank Reaper, The Void Reaper, The Damaged Reaper, The Severed Reaper, The Cracked Reaper, The Fragmented Reaper, The Mangled Reaper, Alice 26 Four Primal Reapers The Reaper of Wrath Alternate Names: The Reaper of Rage, The Reaper of Slaughter, The Burning Reaper, The Reaper of Carnage, The Reaper of Murder, The Inferno Reaper, The Infernal Reaper, The Hell Reaper, The Reaper of Hell, Hell, Wrath Greater Servants Lucifer 27 Four Primal Reapers The Reaper of Lies Alternate Names: The Reaper of Deceit, The Reaper of Deception, The Reaper of Cold, The Cold Reaper, The Ice Reaper, The Reaper of Ice, Lies 28 Four Primal Reapers The Reaper of War Alternate Names: The Reaper of Battle, The Reaper of Bloodshed, The Storm Reaper, The Reaper of Storm, The Reaper of Thunder, The Thunder Reaper, The Oncoming Storm, War 29 Four Primal Reapers The Reaper of Conquest Alternate Names: The Reaper of Glory, The Merciless Reaper, The One Without Mercy. The Reaper of Acquisition, The Subjugation Reaper, The Conqueror, The Reaper of Air, The Wind Reaper, The Winds of Change, The Reaper of Wind, Conquest Servants Stella Khai 30 The Unknown Reaper Alternate Names: The Feared One, The Reaper of Terror, The Nightmare Reaper, The Unseen Horror, The Reaper of Dread, The Dread Reaper, The Reaper of Dreams, The Reaper of Thoughts, The Reaper of Ideas, The Reaper of Imagination, Fear Servants Nightmare 31 The Chosen Reaper Alternate Names: The Reaper of Destiny, The Reaper of Fate, The Fate Reaper, The Reaper of Chance, The Reaper of Consequence, The Reaper of Change, The Reaper of Luck, Lady Luck, Fate 32 The Scarlet Reaper Alternate Names: The Demonic Reaper, The Demon Reaper, The Red Eyed Reaper, The Reaper Demon, The Abyssal Reaper, The Reaper of the Abyss, Scarlet Greater Servants Sebastian 33 The Reaper Godkiller Alternate Names: The Killer of Gods, The God Killing Reaper, God Slayer, The Slayer of Gods, The Devourer of Gods, Slayer 34 The Pale Reaper Alternate Names: The Faded Reaper, The Bloodless Reaper, The Plague Reaper, The Reaper of Plague, The Old Reaper, The Reaper of Stone, Plague 35 The High King of Death Alternate Names: The Overlord, The Omnipotent Reaper, The Almighty Reaper, The All-Powerful Reaper, The Dark King, The Dark Lord, The Death Lord. The Reaper High King, The Prince of Death, King 36 ??? Alternative Names: The Reaper of Eternity Category:Reapers Category:OP